PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The objective of this proposal is to purchase a state-of-the-art tissue microarray (TMA) system for the University of Wisconsin Translational Initiatives in Pathology (TRIP) Laboratory, which will function as a long- term shared resource for NIH-funded investigators at the UW School of Medicine and Public Health (UW SMPH). Specific aims include: (i) Aim 1: To improve the productivity of translational research at the UW SMPH by making state-of-the-art tissue microarray equipment more accessible to federally-funded investigators, (ii) Aim 2: To enhance the ability of these investigators to perform translational research using extremely small or limited diagnostic human samples and animal model tissues to elucidate mechanisms of disease, and (iii) Aim 3: To foster the development of new TMA resources that efficiently use the personnel and instrumentation resources at the UW SMPH. The TRIP Lab provides support to faculty and trainees working on translational and collaborative research projects and partners with the UW Carbone Cancer Center's Translational Science BioCore (TSB). The laboratory offers high-quality histological, molecular/morphometric analyses and consultative services such as creation of tissue microarrays (TMAs) for high-throughput molecular profiling of tumor specimens, laser dissection microscopy, and quantitative morphometric analyses via imaging on a fee- for-service basis available to the campus community and beyond. One major limitation in translational research studies is the finite amount of diagnostic tissue available to investigators and the subsequent bottleneck to evaluate/quantitate potential biomarkers on a large number of tissue sections from cancer patients. The technique of creating tissue microarrays was developed to circumvent these issues. Currently available is a manual, Beecher Instruments tissue microarrayer (distributed by Estigen; Estonia) which has several limitations that may result in a suboptimal testing resource for the end user. The Beecher is approaching end-of-life and is no longer being serviced by Estigen. This application proposes purchase of a state-of-the-art 3D HISTECH TMA Grand Master tissue microarray system with modern software and downstream molecular capabilities. This will facilitate and enhance the scientific quality and productivity of several NIH-funded research projects. The research programs that will use the new shared instrument seek to understand chemoprevention, cancer control, cell signaling, epidemiology, virology, and tumor microenvironment. The Major users group consists of R01, P50, P01, U54 and DOD-funded investigators, while the Minor users group includes P30, F30, K08 and DOD-funded investigators who request this instrument to achieve their specific aims. Strong departmental and institutional support and outstanding technical expertise assure that the requested equipment will be operable immediately and highly productive at UW.